


Dead Is The New Alive

by MysticPuma



Series: Sherlock One-shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death (well...sorta XD), M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dead is the new alive…" – Dead is the new alive, Emilie Autumn.</p>
<p>POST Reichenbach; One week after Sherlock's funeral, John receives a letter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Is The New Alive

One week after Sherlock's funeral. John lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the one room Sherlock had never been in (far too boring), and therefore the only room John could stand to be in at the moment…

The late evening had settled over Baker's street, and John knew Mrs Hudson would be in bed soon. The peace that would inevitably follow was both welcome and unnerving for John.

"Ooh, ooh." called Mrs Hudson from outside John's room, with a small knock.

John rolled off his bed, as Mrs Hudson pushed the door open.

"There was an envelope with your name on it in the post. I nearly forgot about it…" She said, walking over to the bed and holding the envelope out for him to take.

"Thanks…" John said quietly, taking the envelope. It looked expensive… He offered Mrs Hudson a small smile. She smiled widely at him, before leaving again.

John pushed himself back onto his bed, and leant against the wall, studying the envelope. He was sure he recognised the handwriting. The black pen it was written in was a fountain pen. Certainly not a cheap one. John frowned. Was it from Mycroft? He opened the envelope warily and pulled out the single sheet of posh stationary.

___

The next morning, Mrs Hudson climbed up the stairs with a tray in her hands.

"Ooh, ooh!" she called, before walking backwards through John's door. She turned, and the tray fell to the floor. The cup smashed on the floor, and tea stained the carpet. A plate smashed too, sending the toast that it had held flying across the room.

There was a note on the bed, covered in blood.

_Goodbye, Mrs Hudson._ It read. _I'm so sorry, but I can't take it. John_

Mrs Hudson felt tears well in her eyes. She could only think of one person to call…

"H-hello?" her voice shook on the phone.

"Mrs Hudson." Mycroft's calm voice came from the other end. Even Mrs Hudson could notice the sadness that the calm hid. He was devastated about Sherlock as well… But he was sadder than normal. "Turn on the television, Mrs Hudson." He commanded. She obeyed, pressing the 'on' button. "BBC news." She flicked to it.

_"This morning the body of John Hamish Watson, known blogger of fake detective Sherlock Holmes' farfetched adventures, was identified by scientists today. His body was found early this morning, after he supposedly flung himself from the top of Bartholemew's Hospital, just like Holmes. Although his body was severely mangled and scarred, apparently from severe self-harm, DNA tests revealed his identity."_ Said the news reporter.

Mrs Hudson could barely speak. She hung up on Mycroft, and turned off the TV. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She returned to John's room, and saw the envelope from the previous night left on his bed. What had it said…?

___

"Ready?"

"Yes… I think so."

"Ok. He'll be here soon."

"Did you know all along?"

"Yes. Sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It's alright, Molly."

___

He looked at the note.

_Dear John,_

_Dead is the new alive._

_Surely you should have realised this already?_

_How could you not?_

_Of course. You're just like the rest sometimes. An idiot._

_I mean that in the nicest possible way._

_Join me, John._

_Come to Bart's._

_Sherlock._

He smiled, and turned off the TV.

___

"Molly."

"There you are! He's ready."

"Great."

"You can come out now!"

The door swung open. The two men stared at each other and both broke into ear splitting grins.

"Sherlock…"

"John…"

The soldier ran from the room and threw his arms around the detective, whose arms were in midair.

"Dead is the new alive, huh?" John cried, with a small laugh. "That's just cheesy."

"I know."

"I nearly didn't believe it was you, you know… I thought Moriarty was setting me up."

"But you came anyway."

"I guess I was desperate."

"Moriarty's dead, John."

"Dead? Are you sure he's not faking it too?"

"You can't fake a bullet through the head, John." Sherlock smirked. "Why are you hugging me?"

John started and backed away.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I was only asking. Don't stop." Sherlock said, pulling him into another hug. John smiled.

"I missed you."

"And I missed you. I hear that there were some things you wanted to say to me…" Sherlock coaxed. John blushed deeply, but shook his head. "Well, I wanted to tell you something…" John pushed away, so he could give Sherlock a puzzled look. Sherlock's face suddenly looked awkward and confused.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Sherlock started. "It seems that… Against my better judgement… And choice… That I have developed certain… Feelings?" he tiptoed. John frowned in confusion. "Feelings that until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't realise."

"What's that, then?"

"I…" Sherlock stuttered. "I care for you, John. Far more than I thought I ever could."

"Sherlock… You mean…?"

"Yes. I divorced my work." Sherlock laughed at his own joke. John giggled childishly, and he blushed.

"I love you, Sherlock." John said. Sherlock grinned.

"Don't expect me to say it." He muttered. John laughed.

"I never would."

"Thank you, Molly." Sherlock said, turning to her. "For everything."

"No problem." Molly said, smiling. "You two have a nice li-…death." She giggled.

"Dead is the new alive, Molly!" Sherlock cried triumphantly. John smiled. "Come, John! We have a death to live!" he announced, and with that they were gone.

No-one heard from them ever again, although a certain Inspector did begin to receive frequent anonymous hints and tip-offs concerning his cases.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy I know, but ah well :P x


End file.
